Le vent de l'audela
by Canelle
Summary: il y a 1000, dans la ville de Zanarkand naissaient des jumelles, deux petites filles au grand talents d'Invokeur. Que la guerre naissante va-t-elle faire d'elles, et d'une autre invokeuse: Lenne? Histoire complete.
1. introduction, 7 ans

NdA: Voilà ma première fic sur Final fantasy 10-2. Elle se passe il y a1000ans , et commence avant le début de la guerre entre Bevelle et Zanarkand. Elle mets en scène nombre de personnages originaux, mais vous y retrouverez aussi ceux qui vivaient à cette époque dans des roles importants (Lenne, Shuyin, Yunalesca, Yevon, les Priants.....). J'ai aussi reprit le noms et l'apparence de personnages de FF10 et FF10-2 pour en faire des acteurs de cette histoire.

Pour ceux qui sont interréssés par les illustrations que j'ai fait pour cette fic, elles sont dans mon site, section la cage aux idées folles.

LE VENT DE L'AU-DELA

par Canelle

Introduction

Il était une fois une ville étincelante de lumière nommée Zanarkand. Elle s'étendait à partir du flanc Nord des monts Gagazet et remplissait tout l'espace jusqu'à la mer de Glace. Grace à la protection des monts Gagazet et à une courant chaud, la ville jouissait d'un climat extremement doux, et les habitants étaient plus souvent vétus de voiles légers que de robes de laines. Il y avait cependant peu de soleil en hiver, et un soleil tres pale en été, ce qui donna aux Zanarkandien une peau blanche comme la neige et des yeux clairs comme l'azur. Pour palier au manque de lumière l'hiver, toutes les tourelles de Zanarkand étaient recouvertes de cristaux lumineux qui nimbait en permanence la ville de leur éclat blanc. Zanarkand était un ville qui ne s'éteignant jamais.

Quand cette histoire commence, la ville est dirigée par un roi, nommé Yevon. Descendons le long des artères animées de la ville pour atteindre des quartiers plus modeste, et la maison d'un jeune couple d'Invokeur. Ils viennent d'avoir un enfant, en fait deux, des jumelles. Deux petites filles à la peau pale et aux yeux clairs. On les nomma Lucine et Ghamina. et cette histoire est leur histoire.

chapitre 1: 7ans

Les année ont passée dans les rues de Zanarkand, et les deux jumelles sont en age de courir gaiement dans les rues avec leurs amis et leur deux petites soeurs. Comme tous les membres de leur famille, elles ont un don d'Invokeur extremement fort, ce qui leur ouvre les portes de la plus prestigieuse école de la ville: l'école des Portes.

Aujourd'hui c'est leur premier jour d'école, à la fois effrayées et excitée, Lucine et Ghamina entrent dans la cour de l'école primaire avec leurs parents. Des nuées d'enfants et de parents remplissent la cour pavée de pierres bleues. Le directeur de l'école en personne accueille les enfants qui deviendront les Invokeurs de demain.Toujours inséparables, Ghamina et Lucine ont suivis leur maitresse d'école avec plein d'autres enfants et elles entrent dans une des salles de classe. La maitresse leur donne à chacun une place sur les petit bureau de bois clair. Le premier cours va commencer. Ghamina regarde avec curiosité autour d'elle: les dessins punaisées sur les mur, le grand cadre avec l'alphabet, la cage des hamster au fond de la classe, les armoires pleines de livres, puis elle regardes les autres enfants. Lucine est sur le bureau à droite d'elle. A gauche, il y a un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus.  
Ghamina apprendra plus tard qu'il se nomme Isaak. C'est un Prince de Zanarkand, un neveu de Yevon. Mais pour l'instant ils se dévisagent en silence, avant de reporter leur attention à ce que dit la maitresse.

Une moitié de l'année a passée et l'hiver touche à sa fin. Pour les enfants de première année, c'est un moment important, ils vont avoir leurs premier cours sur l'Art des Invokeur. Danse, Prière et Incantations sont au programme. L'étude des Invokations se fera plus tard. Il suffit de quelques cours pour que le professeur de Prière repère le Don exceptionnel de Ghamina et Lucine, et réalise que Isaak n'est pas fait pour être Invokeur. Mais c'est un ordre de Yevon qu'il apprenne, alors le professeur n'ose rien dire.  
Avant la fin de l'année, Lucine et Ghamina sont arrivée à maitriser la Danse de l'Envoi, cette danse rituel qui accompagne l'ame des morts dans l'Au-Delà, pour que leurs ames dispersée sous forme de Furolucioles ne se transforment pas en monstre.Ecoutons donc avec elles les cours d'Histoire de l'Art des Invokeurs.

A l'origine, les Invokeurs étaient appelé Pretres de l'Au-Delà. Ils avaient pour tache d'accompagner les morts, de purifier les furo-lucioles chargée de haine ou de tristesse, et de libérer les ames errantes ou transformée en monstres pour qu'elles trouvent la paix de l'Au-Delà. Mais cette dernière tache nécessitait souvent de combattre les monstre et les Errants. Cette tache revenait aux Gardiens, ces guerriers qui consacraient leur vie à la protection d'un Pretres des morts. A force de cotoyer la puissantes énergie des furolucioles, les pretres de l'Au-Delà acquerirent une nouvelle capacité: celle de matérialiser une forme imaginaire dans le monde réel. Le principe était simple, le pretre formait une image dans son esprit et appelait des furolucioles. Celles-ci s'imprégnaient de l'image et donnaient pour un court instant vie à une créatures des rêves. On appela ces créatures des Chimères. Bien sure, elles n'étaient pas aussi puissantes que les Chimères actuelle, à peine grosse comme des chats et ne possédant que de faibles pouvoirs. C'est à cette époque que le terme d'Invokeur fut crée.

Les générations se succédèrent, le Don d'Invokation devint de plus puissant. Hélas, l'énergie des furolucioles n'est pas que bénéfique et le Don se révéla être une malédiction pour les Invokeurs. Les uns après les autres, ils furent atteint d'une étrange maladie, appelé le Mal des Invokeur, ou Cristallisation. Leurs esprits se perdaient entre la réalité et le rêve , entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Leurs membres devenaient inertes et dur comme la pierre, ils perdaient progressivement leur sens, ne gardant contact avec la réalité que par les liens d'esprit à esprit. Tous les invokeurs atteints de ce Mal en moururent. Mais une miracle se produisit pour certains d'entre eux. Leur corps agonisant opéra une transformation et se recouvrit d'une pierre cristalline, qui retint l'ame dans sa coque. Ce furent les premiers Priants, les veilleurs immortels.

Enfermés pour toujours dans leur corps de Cristal, dans un demi-sommeil paisible, les Priants écoutaient vivre le monde par l'intermédiaires les furo-lucioles, dont ils se servait pour matérialiser parfois leur image, ou leur chimère. Les corps cristallisées des Priants, leur ame capables de fusionner les furolucioles, leur permirent des créer une nouvelle forme de Chimère, bien plus grande, bien plus puissantes, les chimères que nous connaissons actuellement. Dans le monde des vivants, les Invokeurs de Zanarkand qui n'avaient pas été atteint par le Mal se réunirent tous. Après de nombreuses discussion et recherche, ils renoncèrent à utiliser le Don de matérialiser leur propre Chimère, pour ne pas être atteint pas le Mal. A la place, les Priants leur proposèrent de leur prêter leur nouvelles Chimères, et c'est à partir de ce moment que les Invokeurs firent appels aux chimères des Priants.

Le Mal des Invokeurs ne disparut pas complètement, mais devint extremement rare. On apprit aussi à créer des Priants en plongeant une ame dans un Cristal. Ce secret, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres secrets d'Invokeur ,était jalousement gardé par Zanarkand. Le site de Zanarkand était riche en furo-lucioles, en Priants, et possédait des entrées directes vers le centre de Spira et l'Au-Delà, d'où était tiré toute l'énergie de la ville. Tout ceci assura la domination totale de Zanarkand dans tout ce qui concerne les Arts de L'invokation.

Dans tous Spira, ils n'y eut bientot plus que des Invokeurs de Zanarkand. Toutes les villes désirant un Invokeur devaient le demander à Zanarkand, ou se condamner à voir leurs défunts se transformer en monstres et envahir leurs terres. Zanarkand obtint ainsi une positon de domination sur les autres villes. Bevelle, la ville du Sud, colorée et brulée par le soleil, n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle devenait puissante, l'envie grandissait dans le coeur de Bevelle de maitriser elle aussi l'Art des Invokeurs, sans devoir subir la pression de Zanarkand.

Le cours d'histoire est fini, Revenons à nos jumelles si douées.  
Lucine, énergique et indomptable, présente une préférence marquée pour l'invokation et l'utilisation des Chimères. Ghamina, plus douce et tranquille, se consacre davantage à l'art des Morts et de l'Au-Delà, ce qui la rend tres complémentaire de sa soeur. Leur première année d'école primaire se termine sur la première Invokation réussie de Lucine.


	2. 9 ans, 11 ans

chapitre2: 9 ans

L'habileté des deux jumelles fait la gloire de l'école depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, et Ghamina est toujours assise entre Isaak et Lucine dans la salle de classe. La vie aurait pu faire des deux filles les plus puissantes Invokeuses de Zanarkand, malheureusement la vie est plus souvent cruelle que généreuse. Un nouvel hiver se termine et les plantes reprennent vigueur sous les timides rayons du soleil, mais Lucine et Ghamina au contraire commencent à perdre leurs forces et leur entrain. Les matins sont de plus en plus difficiles, on les voit plus souvent assises à rêvasser qu'à courir jouer avec leur amis. Malgré les tonifiant et les revitalisants prescrits par le médecin, l'état deux jumelles ne cesse d'empirer. Elles s'endorment maintenant à tout moment, se plaignent de douleur dans les membres et sont souvent entourées de furo-lucioles. Un médecin spécialisé ne fait que confirmer ce que tous craignaient: le Mal des Invokeur. La Cristallisation est en train d'emporter les deux soeurs en même temps. Leur Don Naturel était trop fort et a attiré les furo-lucioles, qui se sont accumulées à leur insu dans leur corps. Ce fut un lent processus dont les résultats sont maintenant visibles. Elles sont condamnées.

Ghamina et Lucine ne vont plus à l'école désormais, elle n'ont plus la force de se lever. Allongée cote à cote dans un grand lit sur la terrasse de leur maison, elle dorment , rêvent et s'éveillent de cours instant, regardant les lumières de la ville et les aurores boréales qui s'étirent dans le ciel. Sur leur jambes, des taches de cristal translucides commencent à apparaitre. Comme souvent l'après-midi , leurs camardes de classe sont venu les voir, et Isaak est parmi eux. Tant que les fillettes sont éveillée, ils parlent et jouent, mais le rêvent s'empare vite d'elles. Et les enfants partent tristement.

Aujourd'hui, Lucine et Ghamina ont dormi presque toute la journée, la tache de cristal recouvre maintenant leur pied et d'autres taches apparaissent sur leur bras. La fin n'est plus tres loin, elles le savent quand elles se réveillent. C'est sans doute leur dernier éveil avant de devenir pour toujours des ames rêvantes. Lucine est tres calme, mais Ghamina a peur. Elle essaye de dissiper son angoisse en parlant à sa soeur.

Ghamina: "Lucine, tu sais c'etait quoi mon rêve pour quand je serais grande?.... je voulais aller à Bevelle. On dit qu'à Bevelle le soleil est plus brillant qu'ici, et que le ciel est plus coloré. la vile aussi est pleine de couleur. Je voulais tant voir Bevelle..."  
Lucine: " Tu es triste?"  
Ghamina: "Je ne veux pas... partir."  
Lucine: "Moi ça m'est égal. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, maintenant."  
Ghamina: "Moi je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux voir Bevelle."  
Lucine:" Grande soeur, je te promets que tu verras Bevelle."  
Ghamina: "Et toi aussi, tu verras Bevelle. tu viendra avec moi."  
Lucine: "Oui, je serais avec toi, et je te protégerai, toujours."  
Lucine sourit et ferme les yeux. Des deux, elle est la plus puissantes pour appeler les Chimère, et le Don est fort chez elle. Elle a un But, un Rêve suffisamment fort pour prendre corps. Sans savoir comment, par instinct de son corps d'Invokeur. Lucine appelle. Elle appelle sa Chimère, celle qu'elle voit dans son rêve, celle qui se nourrit de son énergie. Elle appelle de toutes ses forces.Allongée sur le lit, Ghamina regarde le visage souriant de sa soeur sans savoir ce qu'elle fait. Soudain, les furolucioles autour d'elles s'agitent et plongent dans le corps de Lucine. Ghamina crie, mais sa voix est trop faible pour être entendu par sa mère dans la cuisine. Des nuées de furolucioles arrivent des quatre coins de l'horizon pour s'engouffrer dans le corps de Lucine, attirant l'attention de tout le voisinage. Mais il n'y en a pas encore assez pour Lucine. Elle continue d'appeler. Excitée par l'intensité du souhaits de Lucine, les furolucioles qui avaient pris possession de Ghamina jaillissent en cascade pour se fondre dans sa jumelle.Ghamina sent ses forces revenir, elle peut de nouveau bouger. Elle crie. Sa mère accourt et se met elle aussi à hurler devant le spectacle. Ghamina est assise sur le lit et agite des mains en criant aux furolucioles de partir, de laisser sa soeur. La nuée de lumière est si dense qu'on ne voit même plus le corps de Lucine. Reprenant son sang froid, la mère des jumelles attrape Ghamina et l'arrache à la nuée, puis elle la tend à son marin tout juste rentré. Ghamina pleure en appelant sa soeur tandis que son père l'emmène au Temple des Invokeur au plus vite. Ils croisent les médecins et les guérisseurs qui accourent en tout hate après de Lucine.Dans le temple, un guérisseur examine soigneusement une Ghamina sanglotante. Les taches sur ses pieds et sur ses bras sont toujours là, mais elle est revenu dans le monde réel, dans la vie presque complètement. Elle n'est pas guérie, car le Mal de l'Invokeur ne peut être soigner, mais elle ne s'enfonce plus dans le rêve. Elle est stable. Elle vit.A la maison, la crise est calmée. Les furolucioles se dispersent, révélant le corps entièrement cristallisé de Lucine, souriante. Elle s'est changée en Priant. Les Invokeur présents essayent d'entrer en communion avec elle pour voir quelle est sa chimère, mais Lucine fait la sourde oreille. Elle a décidé qu'il n'y aurait que sa soeur qui pourrait l'appeler, et qu'elle la protégerait toujours. Invisible aux yeux de tous, le Vent souffle sur a terrasse et part en ondulant vers le temple pour se poser comme un impalpable manteau sur Ghamina.  
Ghamina sursaute au contact mental de sa soeur. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit la Chimère de Vent de Lucine autour d'elle, chassant tout dangers au loin. Ce sera Sa chimère, à elle seule. C'est sa petite soeur.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus sombre ouvre la porte de la chambre où Ghamina est assise. La neige blanche fond sur ses vêtement tandis qu'il s'avance vers la petite fille et qu'il lui tend une fleur, blanche elle aussi. Ghamina le regardez sans comprendre. Isaak tend de manière plus insistante la fleur blanche en disant: "Tiens, c'est une fleur de Diamant. C'est tres rare, on dit que ça porte chance."  
Isaak ne dit pas qu'il a passé tout l'après-midi à chercher cette fleur dans le froid et la neige du mont Gagazet. il avait cherché en priant tres fort pour que Ghamina guérisse, et en rentrant il avait apprit qu'elle avait guéri, mais que Lucine n'etait plus. Et il s'etait sentit coupable. Il n'avait pas prié pour Lucine. Maintenant Ghamina était triste.  
Isaak: "Pardon... je n'ait trouvé qu'une seule fleur."  
Ghamina le regarde, puis prends la fleur: "Merci."  
Isaak au fond de son coeur se promet de veiller deux fois plus sur Ghamina, à la place de Lucine.

Quelque jours plus tard, une petite procession gravit les pentes du mont Gagazet, portant le corps de Lucine. La procession s'enfonça dans les couloirs secrets de la montagne pour aboutir à la Crypte, le secret le mieux préservé de Zanarkand. Là, reposant sur des autels taillé dans les entrailles de la montagne, gardée par les redoutables Ronsos, les Priants de Zanarkand veillaient. Il y en avait des centaines, de tout age, de toutes les époques. Lucine fut déposée parmi eux, sur des autels de pierre. Ghamina dit une dernier fois au-revoir au corps cristallisé de sa soeur, puis elle posa la fleur de Diamant au pied de l'autel avent de partir. Elle allait vivre, pour toujours avec sa soeur, invisible chimère glissant dans le vent et l'enveloppant de sa force. Un jour, elles iraient à Bevelle ensemble.

Chapitre 3: 11 ans

Après sa guérison miraculeuse, Ghamina est retourné à l'école. Elle a retrouvé son voisin de gauche Isaak, et un autre enfant s'est assis sur la place vide à droite. Ghamina a travaillé avec sérieux tous les Arts de l'Invokeur, gardant toutefois sa préférence pour les domaine liée à l'Au-Delà et aux défunts.

Mais elle sent que quelque chose est en train de mal tourner.

Depuis peu, ses parents, ses professeur et même les autres enfants se moquent d'elles ou la grondent quand elle parle d'aller à Bevelle. De plus en plus de gens disent que les Bevelliens sont hostiles et agressifs, que c'est une ville impie. Bevelle avait chassé de son territoire tous les Invokeurs, sommant Zanarkand d'enseigner à des gens de Bevelle comment devenir Invokeur. Zanarkand avait refusé, et avait interdit aux Invokeur de procéder à ces cérémonies mortuaires pour les gens de Bevelle. Quand Ghamina l'apprit, elle fut horrifiée. C'etait ignoble de refuser à des morts le repos éternel de l'au-delà.  
Les relations entre Bevelle et Zanarkand devinrent de plus en plus tendue.

Le souci du Salut des morts de Bevelle disparu vite de l'ame de Ghamina pour faire place à un souci encore plus grand, pour les vivants, pour les Invokeur, et pour elle-même. Cette année encore elle aurait dut suivre des cours de danse mortuaires, mais le cours fut annulé en remplacer par un cours sur les invocation d'attaques. Ghamina n'etait pas contente. Les Invokations d'attaque ne lui plaisaient pas, et elle préférait apprendre les danses.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui, Ghamina est avec les autres enfants de sa classe dans le cour pour suivre les enseignements du professeur. Comme toujours, Isaak est près d'elle, et il essaye de faire disparaitre sa moue boudeuse par des taquinerie. ais la grimace de Ghamina ne fait que s'accentué quand le professeur ordonne aux élèves de se mettre par deux, d'invoquer leur chimère et de les faire se battre. Ghamina se met naturellement avec Isaak, qui invoque (difficilement), une petite chimère. Elle, elle appelle sa Soeur sous sa forme la plus puissante. Ghamina est immédiatement entourée par le souffle léger du vent, qui se charge de lumière avant de prendre la forme d'un gigantesque oiseau translucide et immatériel, aux contour et détails flou, légèrement lumineux.. Isaak attaque le premier, mais les griffes de sa chimère se heurtent au Vent et recule. Isaak fait encore attaquer sa Chimère, mais il sait bien que rien ne pourra percer la défense de la Chimère-Soeur de Ghamina. Le professeur lui aussi admire les performance de Ghamina. Il la félicite puis demande à Isaak de mettre sa chimère en mode défense et à Ghamina d'attaquer. Là, Ghamina dit... "Non."  
Le professeur est surpris par le refus de la fillette d'habitude si obéissante.  
Professeur: " Tu peux faire attaquer ta chimère sans t'inquiéter, ton ami Isaak ne risque rien."  
Ghamina répondit toujours aussi calmement: "Ma Chimère n'attaque pas. C'est une chimère de Protection uniquement."  
Professeur: "Ce n'est pas grave, change de Chimère pour attaquer, alors."  
Ghamina: "Non."  
Le mot tombe sur la classe devenue silencieuse.  
Ghamina: "Je refuse d'utiliser la force des Priants et les Chimère pour me battre."  
Professeur: "A quoi sert cette force, alors?"  
Ghamina "A me protéger. Pas à blesser ou faire du mal... pas à tuer."  
Professeur: "Ghamina, tes intentions sont louables, mais il se peut que tu ais besoin de te défendre, ou de défendre des personnes qui te sont chères. Tu auras alors besoin de cette force."  
Ghamina: " Ma chimère a la force de me protéger et de protéger ceux qui me sont chers, sans faire souffrir les autres, même mes ennemis. Ces sont les soldats qui tuent et blessent pour protéger. Je ne suis pas un soldat et je ne le serais jamais."  
Professeur: "Ghamina, quand tu seras une Invokeuse, tu devras te battre contre tes ennemis...."  
Ghamina: "Quels ennemis?"  
Un instant de silence. Le professeur ne réponds pas. Tous les élèves l'écoutent et ils ne sont pas prèt à entendre la vérité. Mais Ghamina est intelligente et elle comprends.  
Ghamina: " Les gens de Bevelle... Vous voulez utilisez aussi les Invokeurs et les chimère pour vous battre contre les gens de Bevelle si jamais une guerre éclate, car vous savez que nous ne sommes pas assez puissant militairement. Je vois."  
Dans la classe, les élèves s'agitent. La guerre fait peur à ces enfants. Ghamina a fermé les yeux pour réfléchir, mais elle les re-ouvre, sa décision prise.  
Ghamina: "Je renonce à devenir Invokeur."

Puis elle prend son sac dans un silence ébahi et sort de l'école. Le pas de Ghamina est rapide tandis qu'elle se dirige vers sa maison. C'est finit. elle ne sera pas Invokeuse, elle ne reviendra pas à l'Ecole des Portes. Elle devra trouver une autre voie que celle-la, qui etait toute tracée pour elle. Mais pour l'instant elle n'y pense pas. Elle pense à ce qu'elle va dire à ses parents, à ce que eux vont dire. Elle va les décevoir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entend pas le claquement des sandales qui la suivent sur la route avant que leur possesseur ne l'attrape par le bras. Surprise, elle se retourne pour se trouver nez à nez avec Isaak. Les deux enfants se regardent en silence, puis Isaak attaque le sujet directement.  
Isaak:"Ne renonce pas à devenir Invokeur. C'est toi la plus forte de tous, ce serait bete."  
Ghamina:"Je n'ai jamais voulu etre Invokeur, je voulais etre pretre des morts. Je n'aime pas la violence. Je ferais autre chose."  
Isaak:" On pourrait devenir Invokeur ensemble. Je ne me battrais à ta place et tu nous protégeras tous les deux."  
Ghamina: "Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte à ma place non plus. Et de toute façon, tu ne seras jamais un véritable Invokeur. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça."  
Isaak vexé ne réponds rien. Il sait bien qu'elle a raison. C'est le plus mauvais de la classe et il n'est gardé à l'école que parce qu'il est prince. Mais Isaak est obstiné et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser partir Ghamina comme ça.  
Isaak:" Alors je deviendrais ton Gardien."  
Ghamina:" Je ne veux pas etre Invokeur."  
Isaak:" Je sais! Tu ne seras PAS Invokeur et je ne serais PAS ton Gardien!"  
Malgré elle, Ghamina rit. Isaak ne change jamais d'idée une fois qu'il en a une.  
Ghamina: "D'accord, d'accord. Tu es mon non-gardien et je suis une non-invokeuse."  
Maintenant ils rient tous les deux.  
Ghamina:" Je dois rentrer pour expliquer tout à mes parents. On se voit..." Mais elle s'arrête en pleine phrase. Non, elle ne verra pas Isaak demain, assis au bureau à gauche du sien. Elle ne verra plus jamais l'Ecole des Portes. Isaak aussi a compris qu'il ne verra plus Ghamina à l'école. Il pourra toujours lui rendre visite, mais ce n'est plus la même chose..........  
Isaak:" Dimanche... Tu viens avec moi au parc d'attractions de la Plaine aux Loups ?"(ancien nom de la Plaine Félicité)  
Ghamina est surprise d'abord, puis elle répond en baissant la tête: "Je..je ne peux pas. L'entrée et les manèges sont trop chers pour moi....et j'économise pour m'acheter un nouveau baton de Mage."  
Isaak:" Je croyais que tu renonçais à etre Invokeur? Tu n'as plus besoin de baton..."  
Ghamina: "Mais je ne peux le lien avec ma soeur. Et je voudrais continuer à apprendre les secrets des Mages blancs et Pretre des morts. Au temple du quartier Aqua, ils donnent des cours de Mage."  
Isaak: "Raaah! Quelle tête de mule! Et bien je te l'offre, ta journée au parc! Ça te va? Comme ça, tu n'as plus aucune excuse!"  
Ghamina finit par céder. Ils se reverront dimanche, au Parc, puis les autres dimanches, d'autres sorties.


	3. 12 ans, 14 ans

  
Chapitre 3: 12 ans

Maintenant, Ghamina va à la petite école de son quartier et suit à coté l'enseignement des Pretres du Temple Aqua. Isaak aussi abandonné les études d'Invokeur et va maintenant à l'école du Dome. Ils se voient souvent, plusieurs fois par semaines.Aujourd'hui, il l'attend à la sortie de l'école. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais Ghamina a l'habitude des fantaisies d'Isaak. En s'approchant, Ghamina voit sur son visage un grand trouble au lieu du sourire moqueur qui le caractérise. Il ne la regarde pas et hésite un peu avant d'annoncer brutalement: " Ton père est mort."  
Ghamina reste figée, refusant de croire ce qu'il lui annonce.  
Isaak: "Il accompagnait un détachement de soldats à la Plaine Foudroyée pour exorciser les monstres. Ils ont été attaqués par un régiment de Bevelle. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il y a eu une grande bataille....et il n'y a aucun survivant."  
Isaak regarde Ghamina toujours immobile et silencieuse avant de continuer: "C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.... et aussi qu'ils n'enverront pas de pretres là-bas pour la cérémonie d'Envoi..."  
Là, elle réagit: "QUOI?!!"  
Isaak: "C'est trop dangereux...."  
Ghamina: " Alors..ils vont devenir des Errants...ou des monstres....Non! je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas que Papa devienne un monstre! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre! Je veux qu'il repose en paix!"

Bousculant Isaak au passage et laissant son sac derrière elle, Ghamina part en courant dans la rue. Le jeune garçon essaye de la rattraper, mais elle court si vite qu'il a peine à la suivre. Avec inquiétude, Isaak voit Ghamina s'engager sur les pentes du Mont Gagazet. Mais quand il veut la suivre, une grosse main bleue l'attrape et le soulève sans effort, le stoppant dans sa course. Un des Ronsos gardant le Gagazet, Kimahri, a intercepté le jeune Prince.  
Kimahri:"Prince Isaak pas aller dans montagne, doit rester à Zanarkand. Soldats de Bevelle rodent dans la Plaine."  
Isaak: "Lache moi, Kimahri! Je dois rattraper Ghamina! Elle est partie par là!"  
Kimahri: "Fille passer très vite. Trop vite pour Kimahri. Mais Kimahri ne laissera pas passer Prince Isaak."  
Le Ronso repose à terre le jeune homme qui tapes rageusement du pied par terre.  
Isaak: "J'en ai marre! Je passe mon temps à lui courir après."  
Le Ronso pose affectueusement sa grande main sur la tête blanche du petit Prince.  
Kimahri: "Patience. Pour attraper fille du Vent, beaucoup courir, beaucoup de patience."

Trébuchant dans la neige, bousculée par le vent, Ghamina progresse difficilement sur les pentes. Le froid mordant des sommets lui fait reprendre ses esprits, et Ghamina appelle sa Soeur. Le Grand oiseau déploie ses nombreuses paires d'ailes et stoppe la course du Vent autour d'elle. Ghamina saute sur le dos de l'oiseau qui s'envole contre le vent. Portée par le puissant battement des ailes, Ghamina voit sous ses pieds défiler les pics du Gagazet, puis le vert de la Plaine et le bleu de Macalania. Elle fait se poser l'Oiseau et s'enveloppe de Vent comme d'une cape. Elle a conscience du danger et des soldats qui rodent. Mais le salut des morts passe au-delà de sa peur.  
Ses pas hésitants l'amènent vite sur le sol pierreux de la Plaine Foudroyée. Les lourds nuages obscurcissent la vue comme en pleine nuit, et seuls les éclairs fréquents illuminent la Plaine. Très vite, Ghamina repère les vestiges de la bataille: trous calcinés d'explosion, machines éventrées et fumantes, cadavres éparpillés. Toute la plaine devant elle en est recouverte, corps inertes et méconnaissables, baignant dans la cendre et le sang qui stagne sur le sol rocheux. Ghamina appelle doucement: "Papa...papa..." mais elle se tait vite, la gorge nouée par tout ce qu'elle voit.  
Cramponnée à son baton d'Invokeur tout neuf, la petite fille s'arme de courage et entreprend de chercher son père parmi les corps. Elle cherche pendant des heures, pataugeant dans le sang, la gorge asséchée par la fumée. Mais comment retrouver quelqu'un dans cette multitude de corps sans vie et mutilés. Ghamina n'arrive même pas à distinguer les gens de Bevelle de ceux de Zanarkand. La nuit tombante vient compliquer la tâche de la jeune fille, qui bientôt ne voit même plus où elle marche.  
L'odeur de métal et de sang, l'obscurité de plus en plus profonde, son père introuvable, commencent à saper la détermination de Ghamina. Le désespoir et la panique finissent par la submerger et elle s'effondre à genoux par terre, roulée en boule sur elle-même en pleurant silencieusement.

Renfermée sur sa douleur, elle ne ressent plus rien du monde extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit heurtée par quelque chose et qu'elle tombe sur le coté. Le quelque chose, ou plutôt le quelqu'un qui lui est rentré dedans est tombé lui aussi, sur Ghamina. Dans le noir total, les deux personnes à terre se dépêtrent comme ils peuvent. Et Ghamina s'accroche à ce qui est sûrement un bras, rassurée par la présence d'un autre humain. Le bras tremble lui aussi et essaye de se dégager.  
Ghamina gémit:" Ne partez pas...."  
Le bras se fige: "Une fille...?" c'est la voix d'un jeune garçon, sans doute à peine plus agée qu'elle. La vois continue: "Tu t'es perdue?"  
Ghamina: "Je cherche... mon papa. Mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver."  
La voix reste un instant silencieuse avant de répondre: "Moi, je cherche mon grand frère."  
Le silence retombe sur la Plaine, mais un éclair tout proche fait sursauter les deux enfants. Dans l'éclat de lumière soudain ils se sont vus et...  
Ghamina recule de terreur en hurlant "Bevelle!!!". En face d'elle, le garçon a eu la même réaction: "Zanarkand!". Puis la nuit a ré envahi la Plaine. Ghamina terrorisé appelle la plus puissante forme de Soeur et les ailes de l'oiseau de Vent apparaissent, baignant les alentours de leur lumière irréelle. Cet éclairage insolite permet aux deux enfants de s'observer attentivement, avec méfiance, sans oser bouger. Lui, il a la peau bronzée des gens du Sud, les cheveux d'ébène, des yeux bruns, mais très doux, dans un visage aux traits calmes. Il est recouvert d'un grand manteau Vert, détrempé par la pluie continuelle. Il a 12 ou 13 ans apparemment. Elle, elle a la peau blanche comme la neige, de longs cheveux châtains, retenu en queue-de-cheval et tressés sagement. Ses yeux sont de glace et d'océan délavés, pâles comme le Nord. Ses vêtements de voiles légers sont maculés de sang et de cendres. Il est de Bevelle, elle est de Zanarkand. Sur cette plaine, les deux villes se sont battues et entretuées. 

Mais dans ce champ de cadavre silencieux, ils se reconnaissent tellement semblables par leur peine que toute animosité s'envole. Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui d'un air désemparé. Il semble réaliser l'impossibilité de retrouver quelqu'un dans ce charnier. Avisant le baton dans les mains crispées de Ghamina, il lui demande avec une note d'espoir:" Tu es Invokeuse?"  
Ghamina: "Non...."  
Il a l'air déçu. Ghamina poursuit: "Je suis Mage blanc, pretre des morts."  
Il la regarde d'un air suppliant: "Tu pourrais ... faire une cérémonie d'Envoi?"  
Ghamina: "Ici?"  
Lui:"Oui....pour mon frère, pour ton père...je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de cérémonie pour les gens de Bevelle, mais..."  
Ghamina: "Dans la mort, tous sont semblables. Je voulais envoyer mon père...mais en fait, je vais tous les Envoyer dans l'Au-Delà. Tous les morts ont droit au Repos et à la Paix."  
Alors Ghamina commence à danser, tandis que les lueurs des âmes se détachent des corps pour illuminer la plaine de leur lueur blanchâtre. A terre, l'eau de pluie, mêlée de sang et de cendres frémit. Tournant sur un rythme lent, les pieds de Ghamina se posent sur les flaques rouges et noires, les entrainant dans sa danse. Le tourbillon s'élève, écarlate, emmenant dans sa spirale les âmes défuntes pour leur dernière destination.

A la fin de la danse, le garçon sèche ses larmes. Ghamina n'a pas pleuré.  
Ghamina: "Je dois me laver.. je suis toute sale.."  
Lui: " Il y a un petit lac, à Macalania. Je vais te montrer."

C'est la première fois que Ghamina pénètre sous les feuillages bleutés de Macalania. Les grands arbres millénaires et le son cristallin baignant la foret enchantent la jeune fille et atténue momentanément son chagrin. Le jeune garçon lui fait prendre de petits sentiers qu'il connait apparemment très bien.  
Ghamina: tu t'appelles? Moi c'est Ghamina Magus."  
Lui: " Je m'appelle Baralai."

Ils arrivent bientôt au petit lac d'eau bleutée, et Ghamina s'y plonge tout habillée avec soulagement. Baralai reste sur le bord, trempant juste ses pieds dans l'eau. Une fois débarrassée de tout le sang, Ghamina sort de l'eau et se laisse sécher par le Vent avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Baralai. Ils restent silencieux longtemps, puis la conversation démarre, sur leurs défunts, sur les Invokeurs et les machines, sur Zanarkand et Bevelle. Ils parlent longtemps. Au moment de se séparer, ils prennent rendez-vous pour se revoir, un autre jour, au même endroit.  
Baralai récupère son glisseur caché un peu plus loin et s'engage sur la route de Bevelle. Ghamina monte sur son oiseau et s'envole vers Zanarkand, suivant du regard le petit point blanc du glisseur sur la route aussi longtemps qu'elle le peut. Quelques battement d'ailes suffisent pour que Soeur atteigne les cimes du Gagazet et Ghamina la fait se poser, puis elle descend à pied vers la ville endormie.  
Elle est perdue dans ses pensées quand la haute silhouette d'un Ronso veillant sur une petite forme noire plus bas attirent son regard. Assis aux pieds de Kimahri, enveloppé dans sa cape noire, Isaak l'attend en bas de la piste. Dès qu'il la voit, il accourt à sa rencontre et lui prends la main.  
Isaak: "Tu es toute froide."  
Ghamina prend alors conscience de ses membres engourdis par le froid et elle frissonne. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de refuser, Isaak lui passe sa cape autour des épaules avant de l'entraîner dans la ville. Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter tandis qu'il la ramène chez elle, sa main froide serrée dans la sienne. Il reste silencieux pour ne pas la déranger. Il doit etre patient.

Chapitre 4: 14 ans

Depuis deux ans maintenant, le conflit entre Zanarkand et Bevelle ne cesse de se durcir. C'est une guerre d'usure, longue, quelques accrochages locaux entrecoupés de longues périodes de calme.  
Ghamina est maintenant apprentie technicienne et pretresse des morts presque accomplie. Elle travaille souvent au temple pour aider financièrement sa mère. Depuis la mort de son père, la mère de Ghamina a repris son travail d'Invokeur pour subvenir au besoin de ses quatre filles. Elle part souvent en mission, laissant les cadettes à la garde de l'aînée. 

Isaak et Ghamina se voient souvent, d'abord au temple, où il l'aide à accomplir les cérémonies mortuaires en la protégeant des monstres en formation, puis pendant leurs sorties dans tous les lieux de loisirs de la ville. Isaak ne perd jamais une occasion pour l'inviter et lui faire des cadeaux qu'elle n'arrive pas à refuser. C'est officiellement sa "petite amie", maintenant, et c'est ainsi qu'il l'a présentée quand il l'a emmené visiter le Dome du palais royal. C'est aussi à cette occasion que d'autres jeunes nobles ont remarqué cette belle jeune fille aux yeux de glace. 

De temps en temps, Ghamina part seule sur le Mont Gagazet. Elle s'enfonce dans les souterrains secrets jusqu'à la Crypte, puis gagne la Chambre de l'Au-delà, cette plate-forme rocheuse qui donne directement sur le monde des morts, comme à Guadosalam. C'est là que les vivants viennent pour prier devant l'image de leurs morts crées par les furo-lucioles à partir de leurs souvenirs. Discrètement, Ghamina se glisse de la plate-forme et se laisse tomber dans l'Au-delà et ses champs de fleurs bleues violettes. Nul autre qu'elle ne s'y risquerait, les ames des morts et les nuées de furo-lucioles pouvant rendre fou n'importe qui. Mais Ghamina enveloppée par Soeur ne craint rien des souvenirs et des rêves. 

Une fois en bas, elle s'envole et guide l'oiseau dans les cavernes et boyaux creusés dans le coeur de Spira, tous reliées à l'Au-delà. Elle ressort à l'air libre à l'extrémité Sud de la Plaine aux Loups, dans une caverne secrète découverte par hasard un jour où le glisseur de Baralai s'était emballé. C'est là qu'elle et Baralai se retrouvent, en secret. Avec les soldats patrouillant en permanence, il était devenu impossible de se retrouver à la source de Macalania, et même n'importe où à l'air libre.  
Depuis qu'elle apprend la mécanique, Ghamina parle souvent de machines avec Baralai. Ils comparent les techniques de Bevelle et Zanarkand , s'inventent des machines combinant les deux et explorent ensemble les profondeurs de Spira avec, sans jamais oser monter à la surface. Pour Ghamina, la vie est redevenue paisible, mais la guerre va de nouveau la frapper.

Quand elle ramène ses soeurs de l'école, Ghamina voit devant sa porte Isaak qui l'attend. Elle voit à son attitude qu'il est une fois encore porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Effectivement, il annonce avec sa franchise habituelle la mort de la mère des quatre soeurs. Les trois cadettes agées de 11, 12 et 13 ans se mettent à pleurer, alors que Ghamina reste silencieuse. Puis elle demande à mi-voix: "La cérémonie?"  
Elle ne peut pas pleurer, elle ne doit pas. Elle doit être forte pour soutenir ses soeurs.  
Isaak: "Le corps a été rapporté et l'Envoi aura lieu lors d'une cérémonie commune avec les autres victimes au Temple du quartier militaire."  
Ghamina ferme les yeux, soulagée. Sa mère aura une cérémonie mortuaire digne de ce nom, au moins. Isaak et Ghamina guident les trois plus jeunes jusqu'à la chapelle militaire. Elles resteront là toute la nuit, jusqu'à la fin de la Veille. Isaak aussi.  
Ghamina réalise qu'elle est maintenant complètement seule pour s'occuper de ses soeurs. Elle n'a plus d'autres familles, plus d'autres ressources. Elle va devoir travailler, plus.  
Les quatre orphelines sont rentrées chez elles à l'aube. Les trois plus jeunes se serrent les unes contre les autres sur le canapé du salon, épuisées par les larmes. Ghamina est dans la cuisine pour préparer des boissons chaudes et un petit-déjeuner pour elles et Isaak. Elle doit annoncer à ce dernier une décision qui ne lui plaira pas.  
Ghamina: "Isaak, je suis désolée...mais je n'irais pas avec toi à Luca."  
Il la regarde sans comprendre. Il s'était attendu à la voir abattue, pleurante, mais elle lui parle tranquillement de leurs vacances.  
Ghamina: "Je vais travailler pendant les vacances. Et les dimanches aussi. Je crois... que nous ne nous verrons plus..."  
Isaak: "Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Ghamina. Tu crois que c'est le moment....?"  
Elle est presque aggressive quand elle réplique:" Il faut que je gagnes ma vie, moi!"  
Elle veut penser à autre chose. Elle s'accroche aux petits détails de la vie. Il le faut, elle ne doit pas laisser le desespoir l'envahir. Elle pourrait.... en mourir.  
Surprenant Ghamina, Isaak la tire contre lui par la taille et la tient fermement dans ses bras.  
Isaak: "Ghamina, s'il le faut, je te payerais tous le temps qu'on passera ensemble. Mais ne me quittes pas.... s'il-te-plait."


	4. 15 ans, 16 ans

Chapitre 5: 15 ans

Et finalement, Ghamina accepta la proposition de Isaak. Les quatre soeurs déménagèrent dans un appartement plus petit. Elles continuèrent d'aller à l'école du quartier et prirent des petits boulots à coté, souvent pour le Temple. Et Ghamina continue de sortir avec Isaak. Toujours en secret, Ghamina voit Baralai. Ils ont eut un reve fou tous les deux: se construire un vaiseau, qui volerait au-dessus de Spira, loin de Bevelle et Zanarkand, un endroit où ils pourraient vivre tous les deux en paix. Un endroit ou Ghamina pourrait mettre ses petites soeurs à l'abri de la guerre. Un vaisseau assez puissant pour les protéger. Un vaisseau possédant sa vie propre, comme les Chimères.  
Ils baptisèrent ce projet "Vegna". Baralai et Ghamina s'investirent beaucoup dedans. Ce fut elle qui se chargea du design, et de l'énergie, utilisant les techniques de Zanarkand. Lui, il se chargea de la programmation et des pièces mécaniques. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant que le projet avait commencé, il sera long à mener à son terme au moins 4 ans. Mais c'est une lueur d'espoir pour Ghamina. L'espoir d'échapper à la guerre.

Entre l'entretien de Ghamina par Isaak et les petits boulots des soeurs, elles parvenaient à vivre correctement. Les trois plus jeunes étaient assistantes d'un Invokeur et prenaient très à coeur leur participation à la vie de la famille.

Mais un fois de plus, Isaak rejoint Ghamina au Centre Technique et la tire un peu à l'écart, le visage grave.  
Isaak:"Ghamina.... tes soeurs ont été capturées par Bevelle pendant une mission..."  
Ghamina ne laisse même pas le temps au garçon de poursuivre sa phrase. Affolée, oubliant toute prudence, elle invoke Soeur sur place et saute sur son dos. Puis elle s'envole malgré les appels désespérés de Isaak. En trois coup d'ailes, Vent s'engouffre dans la Crypte du Gagazet, puis dans les entrailles de Spira, au plus profond de l'Au-Dela, pour remonter jusqu'à Bevelle. Au risque de se faire surprendre par les soldats ennemis, elle vole jusqu'aux souterrains menant au fond de la Voix Infinito. C'est par là que Baralai passe pour la rejoindre. La vue d'un manteau Vert familier la fait stopper en route. Descendant de Bevelle sur son glisseur, Baralai lui fait signe de s'arreter. Ghamina saute à terre et s'agrippe toute tremblante au jeune homme. Elle balbutie avec peine: "Baralai... mes soeurs... prisonnières à Bevelle."  
Il ferme les yeux, le visage crispé.  
Baralai:" Oui.......... je sais.... Elles ont été ramenées par une patrouille cette après-midi. Le clergé de Bevelle voulait qu'elles leur apprennent l'Art des Invokeurs... ils les ont menacées... et..."  
Ghamina: "Mes soeurs! Qu'est-il arrivé à mes soeurs?!"  
Baralai: "Elles... elles... je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas... elles sont.. à l'arrière du glisseur."  
Ghamina se précipite vers la machine et pousse un cri d'horreur. Serrées les unes contre les autres, prises dans un seul bloc de Crystal, les corps sans vie de ses soeurs se présentent à ses yeux.  
Baralai: "Personne n'a compris ce qui s'est passé. Tout à coup, les furo-lucioles les ont entourées, et en se dissipant... elles étaient comme ça."  
Mais Ghamina n'écoute même plus. Tombée à genoux sur le bord, elle frappe frénétiquement des poings sur le cristal réunissant les trois petites. Elle hurle: "Idiotes! Idiotes! Idiotes! Vous aviez promis de revenir!!"  
Baralai attrape Ghamina par les mains:"Arrete, tu vas te faire mal!"  
Ghamina continue à hurler: "Elles se sont suicidées! Ces idiotes de soeurs! Idiotes!!!!!"  
Baralai: "Ghamina... Calme-toi..."  
Maintenant, elle se serre contre lui en sanglotant. Elle cherche le réconfort, elle cherche quelque chose pour s'accrocher.

Ghamina a ramené ses trois cadettes à leur cachette de la Plaine au Loups. Elle ne réfléchit plus, elle marche comme une machine, soutenue par Baralai. Elle est trop choquée pour arriver à communiquer avec les trois nouvelles Priantes, et même pour Invoker Soeur. Elle titube, trébuche sur les rochers, à la merci du moindre danger. Baralai indécis la rattrape et la guide doucement vers son glisseur. Et il la ramène avec lui à Bevelle.

Bevelle, la ville des couleurs et du soleil, la ville percée des mille passages secrets et sortilège. Baralai en connait beaucoup. Dans le grand batiment principal, il n'a aucun mal à rejoindre son petit appartement de fonction en trainant derrière lui Ghamina, enveloppée de son manteau vert. Elle se laisse guider sans résistance vers un fauteuil. Baralai lui parle doucement tandis qu'il lui prépare une boisson chaude et un calmant. Bercée, Ghamina finit par s'endormir.  
Elle ne rouvre les yeux que le lendemain matin et l'environnement dans lequel elle est la surprend. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit ces murs verts, ce sol bleu sombre décorés d'arabesques. Elle est surprise par le manque de fenetre. A Zanarkand tout est fait pour capter le moindre rayon de lumière, mais ici, on dirait qu'on la fuit. La seul source de lumière est une terrasse sur laquelle elle s'engage assez confuse.  
Elle laisse alors échapper un cri de surprise devant la vue qui s'offre à elle:" Bevelle!!!!"  
Pour la première fois, Ghamina peut contempler les paysage de Bevelle, éclairé par le pâle soleil de l'aube. Enchantée, elle détaille les maisons de pierres rouges, les allées décorées de bannières bariolées, vides pour l'instant. Puis intriguée, elle examine l'endroit où elle se trouve. C'est un petit appartement dans les étages supérieurs du batiment dominant la ville, dont le propriétaire dort, affalé dans un fauteuil près du sien. Ghamina sourit en regardant le visage paisible de Baralai. Chez lui. Elle est chez lui, à Bevelle. Le coeur battant, Ghamina retourne sur la terrasse et appelle le Vent, qui commence à souffler doucement autour d'elle.  
Ghamina:"Regarde Lucine. Nous sommes à Bevelle."

En cette période de trouble, aucun Zanarkandien ne mettait plus les pieds à Bevelle. Mais Ghamina, le visage recouvert de fond de tient brun et étouffant dans de lourdes robes vertes et bleues, se promène tranquillement avec Baralai dans les rues de Bevelle. Il se démène pour la distraire, pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire, pour qu'elle garde l'envie de vivre. Elle est chez lui depuis quelques jours maintenant. C'est un peu comme un rêve. Elle ne pense plus à Zanarkand. Elle ne pense plus à rien. Elle aime.

Au bout de quelques jours de rêve, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Baralai, serrée dans ses bras chauds, Ghamina a commencé à revenir à la réalité. Peut-elle rester ici éternellement cachée? Ça ne serait pas vivable. Tant que le conflit ferait rage entre les deux villes, elle ne serait pas en sécurité ici. Le projet Vegna n'est pas encore assez avancé non plus. Elle doit revenir à Zanarkand jusqu'à la fin du projet. Et puis c'est encore un peu tôt... pour décider de vivre ensemble. 

Il la raccompagne jusqu'aux portes du Gagazet, mais ne va pas plus loin. La vigilance des Ronsos est sans faille. Après tout ce qu'ils ont partagés, cette séparation est plus difficile que les autres. Le coeur lourd, Ghamina part dans la montagne pour rejoindre la ville au Nord. Elle marche jusqu'à son appartement la tête ailleurs et entre. Devant elle, le salon bien rangé...mais ça et là trainent une robe, une pantoufle, un tube de maquillage. Les restes de ses petites soeurs. La solitude tombe brutalement sur Ghamina quand elle réalise qu'elle n'a plus personne. Pourquoi est-elle revenu ici où plus personne ne l'attends?  
Un bruit sur le balcon la fait sursauter et un instant, Ghamina a les fol espoir que ses trois soeurs sont là-haut, qu'elles l'attendent que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle court vers le balcon. Mais à son grand désespoir, seul Isaak est là-haut. Il l'interpelle presque durement quand il la voit:"Ghamina! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit! Ou est-ce que tu étais?! T'es énervante à disparaitre comme ça tout le temps!!"  
Elle répond d'une petite voix: "Par...don..."  
Isaak pousse un soupir d'exaspération.  
Isaak:" Pour tes soeurs, on va essayer de les reprendre..."  
Ghamina:" Trop ..tard. Elles sont ....."  
Isaak: "Hein?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conn...!?"  
Ghamina: "Je le sais!! Elles ont rejoint Lucine." Sa voix est presque inaudible quand elle termine " Je suis toute seule maintenant."  
Isaak: "Et moi? Je compte pour des prunes?"  
Ghamina: " Non, bien sur... Toi, tu es là..tu es toujours là..."  
Un temps de silence.  
Ghamina:"Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps pour m'accompagner au temple? Je voudrais faire une offrande pour mes soeurs."  
Isaak: "D'accord, on y va."

Après avoir fait l'offrande pour le repos des défuntes, les deux adolescents reviennent chez Ghamina. Tout en marchant, elle regarde à la dérobée son petit ami de Zanarkand. Il est toujours là, près d'elle. Toujours là quand elle a besoin d'aide. Toujours là à la soutenir. Il lui a beaucoup donné. En échange, que lui a-t-elle apporté? Davantage de soucis que de joies, davantage de peines que de bonheur, sans doute. Ghamina aimerait faire quelque chose pour lui, pour une fois. Mais qu'a-t-elle d'autre à offrir, à part elle-même?

Chapitre 6: 16 ans

Maintenant, Ghamina vit dans un petit studio, loué par Isaak pour elle dans un quartier chic de la ville. Elle a arreté d'aller à l'école. Elle vit la nuit désormais.  
Souvent, elle dort de l'aube à l'après-midi, puis elle va travailler au temple jusque tard le soir. C'est une Mage blanche titulaire maintenant, et elle fait des veille de nuit régulièrement. Quand elle a terminé son service, elle change de Vetisphère pour revetir celle des courtisanes et autres filles de la nuit.  
Elle est incapable de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne peut pas affronter la solitude et le silence de son appartement vide la nuit. Alors elle fuit. Quand Isaak vient passer la nuit avec elle, elle reste chez elle. Sinon, elle part dehors. Elle errent dans la ville comme un bise indécise. Là une fête, là un bar, là une rue silencieuse où elle passe sans être remarquée. Des hommes, aussi, de jeunes nobles surtout. Ghamina a ses habitués, de vieilles connaissances, des clients réguliers, plus quelques coup de tête. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas seule les nuits de cafard. 

Isaak le sait. Impuissant, il l'a vu sombrer dans la nuit. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas un client comme les autres pour Ghamina. Ce qu'il ne sait pas non plus, c'est qu'il y a aussi un autre homme, qui lui ne paye jamais pour avoir Ghamina. Baralai. Leur projet commun progresse doucement ainsi que leurs liens. Ghamina est maintenant familière avec tous les passages secrets de Bevelle. Mais elle hésite encore beaucoup quand elle doit sortir en pleine vue, malgré le lourd manteau qui masque sa silhouette fine de Zanarkandienne. Ghamina voit que Bevelle, tout comme Zanarkand, se dégrade peu à peu, usée, fatiguée par ce conflit interminable. A Bevelle comme à Zanarkand, les rues sont pleines de bannières de deuil, d'orphelins dont personne ne s'occupe, de soldats faisant régner sur la population un controle strict et un angoisse sourde.

Parmi les filles de la Nuit, à Zanarkand, Ghamina voit de plus en plus de très jeunes filles. Sur le trottoir, pour gagner leur vie, prisonnière de proxénètes de plus en plus nombreux. Ghamina croise souvent les visages tristes et fardés de ces petites femmes quand elle marche au hasard des rues la nuit. Mais son coeur manque un battement quand elle voit la nouvelle fille de la rue Dol ce soir-là. Une toute petite fille, toute maigre, encore une enfant. De longs cheveux bruns encadrant et dissimulant son visage dans lequel le désespoir et la crainte se lisent. Elle n'était pas là hier soir, elle a du arriver aujourd'hui. Elle est si jeune, vraiment trop jeune pour cet enfer. Même les soeurs de Ghamina seraient plus âgées qu'elle maintenant.  
Ghamina ne reflechit même pas. Elle attrape la fillette par le bras et l'entraine derrière elle en disant: "Viens avec moi." La gamine est trop surprise pour réagir, mais le proxénète qui guettait plus loin intervient: "Eh toi! Lache-là tout de suite!"  
Ghamina se retourne et l'homme sursaute en reconnaissant la "nana" du Prince Isaak. Prudemment, il continue: " Cette fille est à moi."  
Ghamina: "Trop jeune. Trouves-en une autre."  
L'homme: " Ses parents sont morts sans payer leur dettes, elle doit rembourser."  
Ghamina: "Pour le remboursement, adressez-vous à mon copain. Il payera pour moi."  
Elle parle naturellement du Prince. Le proxénète sait bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à obtenir le remboursement de dettes fictives par ce moyen. Il devient alors violent et marche vers les deux femmes d'un air menaçant, rameutant d'autres du métier. La petite se serre contre Ghamina en tremblant, mais elle n'a rien à craindre. Une bourrasque enveloppe les deux filles et les grandes ailes caractéristiques de l'Oiseau de Vent commencent à se former. Pour les hommes, c'est trop. Ils partent en courant et criant: "une Chimère!!", ignorant qu'elle n'attaque jamais.  
Débarrassées des gêneurs, Ghamina ramène sur Soeur la petite fille impressionnée chez elle. Elle est sauvée, elle n'aura pas à faire le trottoir. Ghamina lui passe une chemise de nuit, lui montre le frigo et la douche et dit qu'elle reviendra dans la nuit. Au moment de partir, elle demande son nom à la petite. Elle répond:"Lenne."  
Ghamina: "Alors, bonne nuit, Lenne. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Ici, tu es à l'abri."

Depuis ce jour, Lenne est restée dans la vie de Ghamina. La jeune courtisane a décidé de s'occuper de Lenne comme d'une soeur, ou d'une fille. Et Lenne, seule et en mal d'affection, a pris Ghamina comme une mère. Maintenant, quand Ghamina sort du temple, elle rentre chez elle retrouver la petite. Elle ne erre plus dans la nuit. Bien sûr, elle continue à voir ses clients réguliers, plus Isaak et Baralai. Mais elle a reprit un rythme de vie plus diurne, comme celui de Lenne. Cette dernière va à l'école maintenant, une école d'Invokeur. Elle est très douée et peut même aider Ghamina et Isaak dans leur travaille de Mage Blanc/pretre des morts. Ils partent régulièrement en mission à l'extérieur tous les trois. Nombre sont les ames errantes en cette période troublée. Les prières et les danses de Ghamina apaisent leurs peines et les envoient dans l'Au-Dela, pendant que les sabres d'Isaak et les Chimères de Lenne détruisent les monstres et protègent la pretresse.


	5. 18 ans, 19 ans

Chapitre 7: 18 ans

La vie poursuit sa course: Ghamina sort avec Isaak, voit ses clients. Lenne étudie et arrive sur ses 13 ans. Elle fait aussi de la musique maintenant, du chant. A Bevelle, cachée au plus profond des souterrains, une machine ressemblant à un insecte ailé est presque achevée. Le corps principal du Vegna est construit, une partie de la programmation est faite. Tout le reste est encore sous forme de plans et d'idées.  
Baralai et Ghamina ont beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de leur vaisseau. Ils ont pris conscience que s'il venait à être découvert, il risquait d'être utilisé à des fins militaires. Pour cette raison, Baralai a réalisé le programme de base de façon à ce que Vegna fuie les combats et les êtres hostiles. Mais le point le plus important dans ce programme est la non-distinction pour Vegna des peuples et des hommes. Pour le vaisseau, tous les êtres conscients de Spira sont rigoureusement identiques et appartiennent à la même catégorie, indivisible. En particulier, elle ne peut être divisée entre amis et ennemis. Avec ça, aucun risque qu'il ne devienne une arme.  
Il reste encore à faire l'aménagement intérieur du vaisseau et un peu de programmation. D'ici moins d'un an, le Vegna pourra s'envoler, libre, dans le ciel de Spira, emmenant avec lui Ghamina, Baralai et Lenne loin de la guerre. Il est toutefois à noter que Lenne n'est encore au courant de rien.

Cette semaine, Lenne est en classe verte à la Plaine aux loups et Ghamina est seule chez elle. Mais elle est maintenant capable de supporter la solitude, surtout quand un souci annexe vient maintenir son esprit occupé. La lettre du médecin vient confirmer les doutes de la jeune femme. Elle est enceinte de 4 semaines, malgré ses contraceptifs. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans son agenda lui permet de cerner les pères potentiels. Il n'y en a qu'un: Baralai. La joie submerge brutalement Ghamina: elle attend un enfant de Baralai!  
La tête dans les nuages, Ghamina arrive très vite à une décision. Elle doit quitter Zanarkand et aller vivre à Bevelle jusqu'à la fin du montage de Vegna. Elle doit emmener Lenne aussi, ce qui implique de la mettre au courant pour Baralai plus tot que prévu. Elle doit d'ailleurs le voir cet après-midi, dans le souterrain Sud des monts Gagazet. Il faut qu'elle repartent avec lui et qu'ils récupèrent Lenne en passant à la Plaine aux Loups......... s'il est d'accord. Sinon, elle partira avec Lenne loin dans le Sud, dans les iles, ou à Luca. Ghamina fourre dans un sac les affaires de Lenne et les siennes puis sort de chez elle. Elle n'y reviendra plus.  
Pensive et échafaudant mille plans d'avenir, Ghamina s'enfonce dans le Gagazet. Mais elle ne remarque pas, plus loin, un jeune homme vêtu de noir qui la suit discrètement. Il l'a vu partir avec ses sacs et cela a éveillé son inquiétude. 

Après une longue marche tantôt dans la neige, tantôt dans les souterrains, Ghamina arrive dans la partie Sud du Gagazet. A un détour de la piste, assis sur son glisseur, Baralai l'attends et sourit en la voyant arriver. Ghamina lache ses sacs pour enlacer le Bevelliens tendrement. Ces deux gros sacs ont quand même attiré son attention, et il lui en demande la raison. Ghamina ne sait pas trop par quoi commencer. Maintenant qu'elle a décidé de partir, elle se sent menacée sur les terres de Zanarkand, alors elle répond brièvement: "Je pars avec toi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire..."  
Mais une voix agressive ne laisse pas le temps à Ghamina de poursuivre.  
Isaak: "Et tu pars où, comme ça, Ghamina?"  
Un peu plus haut sur la pente, Isaak vient de se montrer et il descend les rejoindre, sans quitter Baralai de ses yeux bleu sombre. Ce dernier soutien son regard. Baralai voit que Isaak est de Zanarkand. Isaak voit que Baralai est de Bevelle. Mais ce qu'ils comprennent surtout, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux sur la même femme. Naturellement, Ghamina n'a jamais parlé de Baralai à Isaak. Mais curieusement, elle n'a jamais non plus parlé d'Isaak à Baralai. Face à face, les deux rivaux se toisent en silence. Ghamina, très génée, décide de rompre ce silence en faisant les présentations: " Baralai, je te présente Isaak. Isaak, je te présente Baralai."  
Isaak se tourne vers elle: "Répons à ma question, Ghamina. Où comptes-tu aller?"  
Ghamina détourne les yeux: "Ailleurs. Loin de Zanarkand. Loin de la guerre.... je suis désolée."  
Isaak: " Et tu avais l'intention de me laisser planté là, c'est ça? Tu rêves. Je ne te laisserais pas faire."  
Baralai intervient en se plaçant devant Ghamina: "Laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut."  
Isaak a un sourire narquois: "Bien sur. De toutes façons, on n'attrape pas le vent. Je pars avec elle. Et compte sur moi pour ne pas te lacher, Ghamina!"  
Baralai est ébahi, Ghamina aussi. Isaak a l'habitude de partager sa Ghamina. Il sait qu'il suffit de ne pas la perdre de vue pour la garder près de lui. Baralai indécis se tourne vers Ghamina de plus en plus nerveuse.  
Ghamina: "Baralai, Isaak, c'est risqué de rester ici. Descendons dans la Plaine pour en discuter..."

Mais à peine ont-ils commencé à descendre que le sol se met à trembler et un bruit de détonation retentit.  
Isaak: "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
Un sifflement strident les surprends, le bruit de la chute d'un obus. Sans laisser aux trois jeunes le temps de réagir, il explose non loin, projetant la neige et leurs corps légers à plusieurs mètres de distance. Ghamina étourdie par le choc se relève tant bien que mal. Elle a atterri de l'autre coté d'une corniche et elle ne voit pas trace d'Isaak ou de Baralai. Plus bas, dans la pente, elle entend des bruits inquiétants: rafales de balles, pas lourds, cri de guerre Ronsos et de nouvelles explosions.  
Bevelle est en train d'attaquer le mont Gagazet? Ghamina ne veut pas y croire... pourtant le bruit de combat ne laisse aucun doute possible. Alors, cela signifie que la Plaine aux Loups est tombée aux mains de Bevelle?? Lenne!! Ghamina commence à s'affoler. Seule dans la neige, elle n'ose pas appelé Baralai et Isaak. Seule Soeur est là qui l'enveloppe de son souffle. Trébuchant dans les congères, Ghamina commence à redescendre vers la plaine. Elle voit un peu plus bas Isaak, qui remonte vers elle en faisant des signes. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, il l'attrape par la main et continue sa marche vers le sommet.  
Isaak: "L'armèe de Bevelle est au pied du Gagazet. Les Ronsos les ont bloqués tout juste et les renforts de Zanarkand vont arriver. C'est dangereux ici, rentrons!"  
Ghamina: "Et Baralai? Tu l'as vu?"  
Isaak: "Non."  
Mais Ghamina connait suffisament Isaak pour savoir qu'il ment. Elle tire sur sa main.  
Ghamina: "Isaak! Ou est Baralai?"  
Isaal raffermit sa prise et continue à la tirer vers le haut. Pour Ghamina, ce silence ne peut que signifier le pire.  
Ghamina: "NON!"  
Vive comme une anguille, elle se dégage et dévale la pente malgré les appels d'Isaak qui la talonne. Plus bas, étendu dans la neige, elle reconnait le grand manteau Vert de son amants de Bevelle, immobile. En l'atteignant, elle voit le sang qui coule doucement de la blessure d'une balle à la tête. Elle tombe à genoux, sans voix. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Les yeux clots, Baralai dort du dernier sommeil, sa peau tannée tranchant sur le blanc de la neige. A ses cotés, Ghamina tremble de tous ses membres, aux bord de la crise. Isaak tente de la faire se lever, de la secouer: "Ghamina! On est en plein champ de bataille! Il faut qu'on parte!" Mais elle n'entend rien, ne réagit pas. Elle reste affalée par terre sans bouger. Isaak la soulève pour l'emporter, mais elle se met à se débattre et à crier de manière incohérente. Le bruit des balles se rapproche d'eux maintenant, il faut partir au plus vite.  
Isaak lance son coude dans le ventre de Ghamina. Le souffle coupé, elle tombe. Soeur n'a pas bloqué le coup et se dissipe, le lien coupé. Isaak charge la jeune fille inerte sur son dos et part dans la pente, s'éloignant le plus vite possible avec son précieux fardeau. Isaak ne connait pas les méandres des souterrains qui mènent à la Crypte et à l'Au-dela, par contre, il connait bien les sentiers et les pentes. Il parvient ainsi à s'écarter des combats et à atteindre le col. Mais il doit bien admettre que Ghamina n'est pas aussi légère que ça à la longue. Le souffle court, Isaak s'arrete un peu, mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas rester immobile trop longtemps, sous peine de mourir de froid. Il repart, la neige épaisse rendant pénible chaque pas. Isaak a maintenant franchi le premier col, mais une longue marche l'attends encore et il est épuisé. Le froid engourdit ses mains et ses pieds jusqu'à les rendre insensibles. Si seulement Ghamina reprenait conscience, ils pourraient rentrer à Zanarkand avec Soeur! Isaak trébuche et tombe, le poids sur son dos le faisant s'enfoncer profondément dans la neige. Il essaye de se relever, mais ses jambes se dérobent et refusent de l'aider. Isaak s'obstine. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller et s'engourdir..sinon... 

Sans prévenir, le poids sur son dos disparait et Isaak se retrouve sur pied, soutenu par une épaisse main bleu. Des Ronsos. Kimahri, sa compagne Lia et tout un groupe de guerrier. Ils ont combattus en bas et ont repoussé Bevelle. Maintenant, ils rentrent dans leur caverne des sommets.  
Lia installe Ghamina sur son dos et Kimahri se charge de Isaak. Sans difficulté, les Ronsos repartent sur la neige. Isaak lutte pour ne pas s'endormir, bercé par le pas lent et régulier du grand Ronso. Ils arrivent vite à l'abri de la caverne des Ronsos. Là, les deux humains sont recouverts de couvertures et placés devant un gigantesque feu. Ghamina est toujours inconsciente, si paisible. Trop Paisible. Mu d'une inspiration subite, Isaak arrache la manche de la jeune fille et examine son bras. Les taches ce cristal datant de son enfance sont toujours là, mais de nouvelles taches commencent à se former. Isaak murmure: "Elle part... elle est en train de partir."  
Frénétiquement, Isaak secoue Ghamina et l'appelle: "Ghamina! Reveille-toi! Accroche toi!"  
Mais elle continue à dormir paisiblement, à rever.  
Isaak: "Ghamina! Pense à Lenne!! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça!" En lui-même, il crie: et moi, ne m'abandonne pas! Mais ce n'est pas pour lui qu'elle pourra revenir. Si elle revient, ce sera pour sa petite Lenne.  
Isaak: "Lenne t'attend! Reste en vie!"  
Les cils de la jeune fille battent, faiblement.  
Isaak: "Pense à Lenne!!!"  
Derrière lui, Kimahri regarde:"La fille du Vent part. Trop de tristesse."  
Isaak:"Non! Je ne la laisserais pas partir! Elle a encore le temps, elle peut être heureuse! Je veux qu'elle vive! Tant qu'elle est encore en vie, elle peut trouver le bonheur!"  
Kimahri: "Prince Isaak courageux. Ronsos ont beaucoup d'admiration. Prince a marché avec un lourd fardeau dans la montagne, sans renoncer. Prince Isaak ne renonce pas. Ronso non plus."  
Puis il se retourne et part: "Kimahri cherche Lenne."

La classe verte de Lenne avait fui la Plaine avant l'arrivée de Bevelle et grâce aux guides Ronsos, ils avaient réussi à atteindre la ville sans perte.  
Kimahri rattrappe les enfants aux portes de la ville et fait signe à Lenne: "Lenne, Ghamina a besoin de toi."  
Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la fillette se précipites à la suite du Ronso dans les neiges de la montagne. Lenne est rarement allé jusqu'au sommet de Gagazet. D'habitude, elle est sur Soeur avec Ghamina, ou sur le hoover d'Isaak, bien à l'abri. Le vent froid qui hurle et gémit sur les hauteurs la saisit. La voix de la montagne est profonde, puissante, elle fait vibrer le corps et le coeur de la jeune fille, comme si elle appelait. Un appel qu'on ne peut refuser, qui pénetre le crane, force l'attention, attire vers la montagne. Mais Ghamina a besoin de Lenne, elle l'attend. Et Lenne s'enfonce dans le boyau menant aux demeures des Ronsos pour rejoindre Isaak aux cotés de Ghamina.  
Lenne a le coeur serré en voyant sur Ghamina l'expression trop paisible des reveuses et les taches qui remontent jusqu'à ses épaules. Il faut réveiller Ghamina, la sortir du reve! Mais les mots de Lenne restent coincés dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'assoit près de sa deuxième mère. Comment atteindre celle qui s'enfonce chaque instant un peu plus? Comment la reveiller? Comment faire pour qu'elle entende? Dehors, le vent redouble de violence et fait resonner la montagne de sa voix puissante, de ce son assourdissant qui envahit la moindre pensée. Lenne a entendu la montagne, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, maintenant.  
Une inspiration, puis elle fait résonner dans sa gorge un son, grave comme la voix du Gagazet. C'est juste un son, d'abord, puis des mots et des notes viennent peu à peu et s'echappe des lèvres de Lenne. Le nom de Ghamina. Des Phrases se forment, tout ce que Lenne a dans le coeur et n'ose jamais dire à celle qui l'a prise sous son aile. Lenne est si timide, d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui elle chante son amour pour sa deuxième mère, elle chante pour la vie.  
Lenne a chanté longtemps, soutenue par les voix graves des Ronsos, portée par la vibration de la montagne, aidée par Isaak. Ghamina est revenue à la vie. Elle est sortie du reve,ses yeux brillant de cristal, bleu-vert comme des opales de glace.

Le soleil se lève sur la montagne et Lenne s'est endormie. Ghamina et Isaak veillent en silence et regardent la lumière rose se répandre sur la neige.  
Isaak: "Ghamina, épouse moi."  
Elle ne le regarde pas quand elle répond: "J'attends un enfant. Pas le tien."  
Isaak: "Epouse moi. Je l'adopterai, et Lenne aussi."  
Ghamina: " Pourquoi.. pourquoi est-ce que tu me pardonne tout? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes tout? Pourquoi... cette demande....?"  
Isaak: "Je sais que je n'arriverais jamais à te saisir. Tu es comme le vent. Mais je veux te savoir..proche de moi. A tout prix. Je veillerai sur toi, tu seras loin de la guerre."  
Ghamina: "Isaak..."  
Isaak: "Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non, Ghamina?"  
Ghamina: "Oui... reste près de moi, s'il-te-plait."

La cérémonie eut lieu dans la soirée, présidée par l'Ancien des Ronsos. Kimahri fut le témoin d'Isaak et Lenne celui de Ghamina. Les deux femmes avaient été cherché dans l'Au-dela les fleurs bleutés à l'éclat irréel qui ornent les cheveux et les mains de la marièe. Lenne ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, ce mariage soudain, la tristesse de Ghamina et d'Isaak, mais elle était enchantée. Elle allait devenir Princesse, Ghamina allait se marier avec le Prince et ils vivraient heureux au Palais Royal. Lenne pétillait de bonheur tandis que les époux s'echangeait le serment sacré. Elle avait maintenant une famille complète.

Chapitre 8: 19 ans

La famille royale fut bien forcée d'admettre l'union du Prince et de sa courtisane. On fit une grande fête avec beaucoup de musique pour couvrir le bruit des grincements de dents. La nouvelle Princesse Ghamina se sentait mal à l'aise au Palais du Dome et même à Zanarkand, alors le jeune couple se fit construire un palais sur les hauteurs du Gagazet, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Le reste de la famille ne se fit pas prier pour aider à la construction et ainsi éloigner de la ville ce couple dérangeant, non seulement par sa moralité, mais aussi par son discours pacifiste.  
Pierres blanches, violettes et bleues claires, hautes colonnes et arcades élancées, fenetres où la lumière pénètre à flot, cours pavées et jardins d'hiver, fines tours, le palais était d'une délicatesse sans égal, assez différent de l'architecture habituelle des maisons de Zanarkand. 

Là s'installèrent Ghamina, Isaak et Lenne. Quelques Ronso vinrent aussi servir de garde au jeune Prince. Des prètres charitables accompagnés de leurs cortèges de défavorisés, veuves et orphelins s'établir dans ce palais que Ghamina ouvrait tout grand pour eux. Et enfin, né un jour de beau temps, le petit prince Tial. Un petit garçon à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs, qu'Isaak reconnu et éleva comme son fils. Ghamina et son mari ne parlèrent jamais de Baralai, à personne. Tial était le fils d'Isaak et quiconque insinuait le contraire était chassé du palais par les lourdes pattes des Ronsos. 

Alors que Ghamina se consacrait à son role de Mage blanc et à l'accueil des orphelins, secondée par les très protectrices femelles Ronsos, Isaak se lançait dans la politique et prenait de plus en plus de responsabilité dans la gestion interne de la ville. Tout deux, d'une même voix, exhortait le peuple de Zanarkand à la paix.

Après la bataille du Gagazet, qui avait couté la vie à Baralai, Bevelle installa une forteresse militaire dans la Plaine aux Loups. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à franchir le barrage des Ronsos. Les deux forces militaires, chacune d'un coté du Gagazet se regardaient de loin sans attaquer, et des missions diplomatiques furent envoyées. Hélas, sans succès.  
Malgré les demandes incessantes du jeune couple princier, priant Yevon d'autoriser les cérémonies mortuaires pour les gens de Bevelle en un geste de bonne volonté et de réconciliation, celui-ci restait sourd, muré dans ses certitudes et son orgueil. Il suffirait de peu, pourtant, pour mettre fin à cette interminable guerre: Donner des Invokeurs à Bevelle, leur enseigner les secrets de l'Art. Mais le peuple de Zanarkand s'accrochait trop à ce mystère qui leur assurait la domination, à ce secret qui les rendait unique, pour ceder, au risque de relancer la guerre.

Clandestinement, Ghamina protégée par Isaak effectuait nombre de cérémonie d'Envoi aux alentours de Zanarkand, accordant le repos à tous les morts qu'elle trouvait, d'où qu'ils viennent. Maintenant, Lenne aussi fait des envois et elle commence une carrière de chanteuse prometteuse. Pour l'instant, elle n'a pour seule scène que le balcon de sa chambre, d'où elle réconforte par ses chants les orphelins et miséreux vivant près du palais. Ou alors les salons du Dome, de ses parents, lors de réception mondaines. Mais quelque soit son public, celui-ci reconnait le talent et la voix de la jeune fille comme étant exceptionel. Les parents de Lenne acceptèrent de la soutenir pour qu'elle devienne une véritabel chanteuse.

Il y eut une trêve de quelques années, pendant laquelle Lenne la chanteuse gagna en popularité auprès du public de Zanarkand. Isaak fut élu administrateur de la ville à une importante majorité. Ghamina fut surnommé la Princesse des orphelins et le petit Tial, ses yeux bleus-verts tranchants sur le brun de sa peau, parcourait le palais avec les autres enfants de son age.  
Dans le secret de leur chambre à coucher, Ghamina et Isaak cherchaient un moyen de sauver Zanarkand de sa propre destruction. Une fois, ils avaient tentés d'aller à Bevelle par l'Au-dela, pour récupérer le Vegna. Mais ils avaient trouvé l'atelier secret de Baralai rempli de soldats et de scientifiques. Ils étaient partis sans être démasqués, peu inquiets, sachant que Vegna ne pourrait être utilisés comme une arme. Par sécurité, Ghamina avait récupéré dans une cachette non découverte les plans initiaux et les documents de programmation. Sans eux, personne n'était assez doué pour réecrire le programme. Ce voyage leur permit de se confirmer à eux-même la surprématie ecrasante de Bevelle en nombre et en machines. Ainsi que la défaite inévitable Zanarkand.  
Ils avaient pensé un instant à donner eux-même à Bevelle les secrets de l'Art d'Invokeur, mais si Zanarkand ne capitulait pas d'elle-même, ces secrets seraient utilisés pour continuer la guerre, même si elle n'aurait plus de raison d'être. Alors Ghamina ne donna pas à Bevelle les secrets des Invokeur, et elle ne donna à personne les itinéraires souterrains de Spira.


	6. 24 ans, 25 ans, epilogue

Chapitre 9: 24 ans

Lenne est maintenant la chanteuse préférée de Zanarkand. Du haut de ses 19 ans, elle chante la paix et l'amour avec une voix aussi puissante que celle du Gagazet. Elle est amoureuse, aussi, d'un jeune joueur de Blitz, Shuyin, qui semble en pincer pour elle. Mais Lenne est toujours aussi timide et n'arrive pas à dire à cet homme tout ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Après l'échec des missions diplomatiques, les conflits armés ont repris et les morts s'accumulent. Zanarkand sait que la situation est désespérée, mais elle est trop arrogante pour se rendre et survivre. Tous les Invokeurs sont enrolés et appelés dans les rangs pour se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle contre Bevelle. Seule Ghamina, malade en sursis, est exempté, mais pas Lenne.

La jeune femme accepte avec courage de devoir partir mourir pour sa ville, au grand désespoir des siens. Mais Shuyin ne l'entend pas ainsi. En secret, il s'introduit dans le palais du Gagazet pour essayer de la voir avant son départ pour le front, mais Lenne n'est pas dans sa chambre. Elle est au salon avec ses parents et son petit frère. Shuyin indécis erre un peu dans les couloirs, habile à éviter les gardes Ronsos et à déconnecter les machines de surveillance. Il finit par atterrir dans le bureau de Ghamina. Shuyin n'ose toucher à rien, mais son regard est attiré par les plans d'une machine, que Ghamina avait sorti pour les étudier à nouveau. Le Vegna. Shuyin avait entendu dire qu'une machine fabuleuse nommée Vegnagun était construite dans les sous-sol de Bevelle. La Princesse Ghamina avait-elle dérobé ces plans à l'ennemi? Est-ce qu'elle comptait s'en servir pour se battre contre Bevelle et protéger sa fille? Shuyin n'en doutait pas. Il ferait la même chose s'il le pouvait, pour montrer à Lenne à quel point il l'aime...... et si il le faisait?

Sur un coup de tête, Shuyin s'empare des plans du Vegna. C'est lui qui sauvera Lenne. Une partie de la suite est connue: Shuyin s'infiltra à Bevelle et entra dans le cockpit du Vegnagun, l'arme construite à partir du Vegna. Guidé par les plans de Ghamina, il s'appretait à ouvrir le feu du canon principal pour détruire Bevelle quand Lenne fit irruption et le supplia de s'arreter. Mais comment etait-elle arrivé là?

Quand Ghamina découvre la disparition des plans du Vegna, il lui suffit de consulter les videos de surveillance pour reconnaitre Shuyin dans le voleur. Lenne aussi l'a vu et elle comprends le dessein du jeune homme. Maintenant, elle veut le rejoindre et l'arreter. Isaak a été appelé au Dome pour une affaire urgente et seul Ghamina peut lui venir en aide. Pour sa fille désespérée, Ghamina est prete à traverser l'Au-dela et retourner à Bevelle pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Agrippées à Soeur, les deux femmes foncent dans les souterrains vers la ville du Sud. Lenne, concentrée sur Shuyin, ne réflechit même pas à la raison pour laquelle sa mère connait si bien Bevelle. Elle veut voit Shuyin.  
Pendant que Ghamina fait diversion et attire les gardes plus loin, Lenne court vers Vegnagun et appelle son amoureux. Répondant à l'appel de la jeune chanteuse, Shuyin sort du cockpit et en deux bond atterri dans ses bras. Mais Ghamina n'a pas réussi à retenir tous les soldats, et elle voit de loin une groupe de fusillers s'engager sur la passerelle. Elle crie, mais Lenne ne l'entend pas. Elle essaye d'envoyer Soeur les proteger, mais Soeur reste collé à elle, barrière la protegeant des balles. Impuissante et hurlant de désespoir, Ghamina voit Lenne et Shuyin tomber, fauchées par la rafale de balles. Elle veut se précipiter vers eux, maix Soeur s'y oppose, la prends dans ses griffes et se sauve de Bevelle. 

Le Vent ramène Ghamina à Isaak et Tial dans un état grave. La tristesse qui la submerge avive le mal de l'Invokeur qui dormait et la cristallisation reprend de plus belle. Son enfant et son mari qui crient son nom empèche la jeune femme de partir définitivement, mais le Mal a fortement ancré son emprise en elle, paralysant ses jambes. La cristallisation ne peut plus être stoppée.

Chapitre 10: 25 ans.

Les mois suivants la mort de Lenne voient Ghamina s'enfoncer tout doucement. La maladie a reprit ses droits et grignote sa vie petit à petit. Mais Ghamina ne renonce pas à se battre. Tant qu'elle vit, elle peut agir. Il y a Zanarkand à sauver. Il y a ses orphelins à sauver. Il y a son fils à sauver. Il y a Isaak auprès d'elle. 

Le desespoir et la panique ont gagné tout Zanarkand à présent, que les vaisseau de Bevelle menacent directement. Dans le Dome, Yevon fou de rage crée le cycle maudit de destruction et de renaissance de Sin. Dehors, Bevelle commence à bombarder la ville.  
Immobile sur son lit, Ghamina utilise toutes ses forces pour maintenir Soeur, tel un bouclier invisible, autour des cimes du Gagazet et de son palais où s'entassent orphelins et réfugiés, ainsi que les Invokeurs survivants. Isaak, lui, organise la survie des enfants. Par petits groupes, les enfants accompagnés d'un Priant partent par les souterrains, se dispersant dans tout Spira, le Priant bouchant le passage souterrain une fois que les enfants sont sortis.  
Dans les cours, les salons et les jardins, les réfugiés s'entassent et gémissent. Le sol de la montagne tremble au rythme des explosions tandis que les hautes tours de la ville tombent les unes après les autres. Pour la première fois, Sin vient de jaillir de l'eau, plein de folie destructrice, s'attaquant autant aux vaisseaux de Bevelle qu'à la ville de Zanarkand, accélérant sa destruction. Les réfugiés pleurent en voyant leur ville de lumière tomber peu à peu. Le dernier groupe d'enfant vient de partir, mené par Tial, le dernier Prince de Zanarkand, qui essaye de ne pas pleurer en se séparant de ses parents. Eux, ils ont décidés de rester jusqu'au bout à Zanarkand, avec leur peuple. La porte de la Crypte des Priants se referme derrière les pas des enfants et les Invokeurs scellent définitivement ce passage, pour protéger les Priants et les chemins de l'Au-Dela. Puis ils se rassemblent pour attendre la mort.

Dans la chambre, Ghamina sent que pour elle aussi la fin est proche. Elle ne peut plus du tout bouger maintenant. Isaak lui tient les mains, mais elle ne sent plus la chaleur de sa peau.  
Ghamina: "Isaak, s'il te plait, amène moi dehors, là où chantait Lenne."  
La prenant dans ses bras, Isaak l'emporte jusqu'à la terrasse surplombant les cours pleines de réfugié. Sous le couple princier, les têtes se relèvent pour les regarder, attendant... quelque chose.  
C'est Ghamina qui prend la parole: "Peuple de Zanarkand, notre ville s'eteind et avec lui notre peuple, pour toujours. Nous avons été trop orgueilleux et nous payons le prix aujourd'hui. Nous avons été les artisans de notre propre destruction. Mais est-il deja trop tard? Ne pouvons-nous plus penser à une Zanarkand vivante et lumineuse, à une Zanarkand inaltérable? Ne sommes nous pas le peuple de l'Invokation, le peuple du rêve? Ne voyez vous pas dans vos rêves et dans votre coeur la Zanarkand que vous aimez, avec ses lumières et sa musique, sa foule et ses tournois de Blitz? Moi je la voit, Zanarkand l'eternelle. Tous ensemble nous avons le pouvoir de la rendre réelle. Peuple de Zanarkand, acceptez vous de me donner votre force pour créer notre ville éternelle?"

Une seule clameur, un cri d'espoir, sort de la bouche des réfugiés accablés de douleur. Tous se lient par un seul lien mental d'Invokeur à Ghamina et pensent de toute leur force à leur ville bien-aimée. Les Furo-lucioles se concentrent par millions autour d'eux et Ghamina, pour la première fois crée et lance Son Invokation, Sa Chimère à elle.  
Soeur était le Vent, impalpable et doux. Elle sera la Terre, base solide et généreuse. Le cristal et la roche recouvrent les corps des Zanarkandiens se métamorphosant en Priants. Tous ensemble, ils rêveront de Zanarkand pour toujours, protégés par les deux Soeurs.

Ghamina et Isaak, au plus haut du palais,sont les derniers à être recouverts par le cristal. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre et regardent ensemble leur ville dévastée.  
Ghamina: "Isaak, merci. J'ai vraiment été très heureuse près de toi."  
Isaak lui répond par un sourire. Enfin, le cristal les recouvre et scelle à jamais le peuple de Zanarkand dans son rêve éternel, une ville qui ne dort jamais.

Chapitre 11: épilogue.

Quand Bevelle entra en vainqueur dans les ruines de Zanarkand, ils ne trouvèrent personne de vivants. Même Yunalesca devenue Errante après avoir transformé son mari en Priant se cacha pour ne pas les voir. La rage au coeur, les gens de Bevelle rentrèrent chez eux sans Invokeur, sans les secrets des Invokeurs et les techniques de l'Art des morts. Un véritable fiasco. Un gigantesque gachis. Aucun d'eux n'osa s'aventurer dans le Gagazet, toujours gardé par les féroces Ronsos, qui veillaient sur le repos des Priants de Zanarkand. Et plus personne n'envoya les ames des morts dans l'Au-Dela.

Le jeune Tial s'est installé à Bevelle avec quelques autres enfants et des Ronsos. Ils se sont fondus discrètement dans la masse des orphelins de la ville du Sud. Dans tout Spira, les autres enfants ont fait de même.

Quelques années plus tard, Lunie, enfant de Zanarkand devenue jeune fille, est parti de Besaid pour un long voyage à pied, accompagné de sa nourrice Ronso. L'un après l'autre, elle a parcouru tous les temple où s'étaient réfugiés un Priant et des enfants de Zanarkand. A chacun d'eux, elle demandait aide et protection, puis elle repartait. Elle cherchait quelque chose.

Tout au long de son voyage, Lunie croisa de nombreuse fois les ravages causés par Sin, les monstres de plus en plus nombreux et les ames errantes. Elle en fut emue.

Enfin, elle arriva à Bevelle. Il n'y avait pas de Priants à Bevelle, mais il y avait celui qu'elle cherchait, le Prince Tial. Lunie voulait retrouver Tial et retourner avec lui à Zanarkand, rassembler les autres enfants et reconstruire la ville. Mais elle découvrit que Tial était déja atteind, lui aussi, du Mal des Invokeur et presque au terme de sa vie. Le dernier Prince de Zanarkand allait mourir. Lunie resta jusqu'à la fin près de lui et après sa métamorphose définitive en Priant, elle entreprit d'exaucer le souhait qu'il avait fait. Elle l'installa dans les sous-sol de Bevelle, et invoqua la Chimère de Tial: Bahamut. Escortée par le dragon noir, elle se présenta au clergé de Bevelle: "Je suis une Invokeuse de Zanarkand et je viens vous transmettre mon art. "

Lunie enseigna tout ce qu'elle savait, puis elle partit très loin vers le Nord, accompagné toujours de sa nourrice Ronso et de toutes les Chimères. Elle traversa la Plaine aux Loups, déchiquetée par les griffes de Sin, puis arriva au mont Gagazet, et les Ronsos laissèrent entrer une enfant de retour sur le sol sacré. Elle alla saluer les Milliers de Priants entassés au sommet et rêvant de Zanarkand, sans les troubler. Puis elle descendit vers Zanarkand. 

Elle y rencontra Yunalesca, Errante, qui lui parla d'un moyen de détruire Sin temporairement. L'Ultime Chimère. La nourrice Ronso accepta de se sacrifier et de devenir Priante de la Chimère. Lunie gagna la Plaine aux Loups pour affronter Sin avec sa nouvelle chimère. Elle le vainquit, mais Yevon posséda la chimère de Lunie et partit au plus profond des mers se regenérer. Dans la Plaine, Lunie mourante révéla à un voyageur de passage l'existence de l'Ultime Chimère à Zanarkand, puis ferma les yeux à jamais.

Le long pélerinage de Lunie et son combat mortel contre Sin resta dans la légende, et quand Sin réapparu, un autre Invokeur suivit le même chemin pour acquérir l'Ultime chimère. Et le cycle recommença pendant près de mille ans, jusqu'à ce que deux envoyés successifs des Priants de Zanarkand réussirent à détruire Sin à jamais et à mettre fin aux rêves.

Sur le mont Gagazet, les milliers de Priants ont disparu et Zanarkand l'éternelle a cessé de briller.

FIN

Voila, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Pour ceux qui connaissen le jeu suikoden, j'ai reprit le thème des jumeaux Terre/vent ( Sasarai/Luc). Isaak, lui, vient de Gundam Seed.


End file.
